The present invention relates to a flat knitting machine with a needle bed support and a machine base.
Flat knitting machines have a bending-resistant and torsion-resistant needle bed support which as a rule is formed as a cast or welded structure and rests on two lateral posts. The posts are also formed as cast or welding structures and connected with one another to reinforce the machine design. The needle bed support and the machine base are separate parts which are produced separately and subsequently are screwed or welded with one another. Moreover, the needle bed support and the machine base are the parts which are relatively expensive to manufacture.